Adventures with Bucky: Nightmare
by 123petmaster
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare and Steve is their to comfort him and tell him its ok.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_The adventures of Bucky: Nightmare_

* * *

It had been about a week since Bucky had turned up at Steve's doorstep, covered in rain and in need of help, and help had come. Steve would always at Bucky's side in seconds whether it be Bucky remembering the smallest of things or just making a cup of coffee after a nightmare that regularly happened in the middle of the night.

Some nights were worse than others. Sometimes Bucky would wake up screaming or crying over something he had dreamt and curl up into a ball until Steve came and told him it was ok.

Other nights Bucky would wake up not knowing where he was or who he was, causing him to go into a state of Panic, once or twice Steve had woken up to frightened Brown eyes and a knife at his throat. Though Steve never got angry though Bucky constantly found himself apologizing once he realized what he was doing, those were the worst nights. Tonight was one of those nights.

* * *

Steve felt himself stiffen at the feeling of metal tightening around his neck. Slowly, Steve opened his tired eyes so he could see his friend clearly. "Bucky…" Steve rasped from the lack of air reaching his lungs.

Bucky's eyes remained cold and glassy and glues to Steve, like he was in a trance. "Bucky please….i know you" Steve whispered as he places a hand on Bucky's right arm.

"You're my mission…." Bucky said blankly as he tightened his grip around Steve's neck, almost stopping air from going to Steve's lungs completely

"Bucky, your my friend, come on I'm with you buddy" Steve said, looking deep Into Bucky's wide eyes. Slowly Bucky's glassy eyes cleared up and focused on the land of the living.

"Steve…." Bucky whispered before realization took over and he realized what he was doing. Bucky let out a small scream of horror as he jerked his arm away from Steve's neck.

Steve quickly sat upright and gasped for air, "its ok buck….you're ok…. Steve whispered in between gasps.

"No! No…no its not…I almost killed you…again" Bucky whimpered as he fell back on himself before backing himself into the wall, knees drawn up to his chest.

"No you didn't Bucky, its ok, I'm alright" Steve said softly as he slowly approached a very stressed out Bucky.

"Stay away!" Bucky hisses as he glared daggers at Steve. "I'm dangerous….I might hurt you." Bucky whimpered as he pressed his metal arm to his stomach, right arm supporting it.

"Do you want to hurt me?" Steve asked gently as he slowly crept closer like Bucky was a deer that might bolt away at the slightest movement, which seemed very likely at the moment.

Bucky bit his lip to stop it from trembling, slowly he shook his head. "No…" Bucky mumbled before dropping his head onto his knees, a soft sniffling sound accompanying whimpers.

"Please don't make me forget…..I'm sorry…I don't want to forget anymore" Bucky whimpered from behind tears. And at that moment Steve's heart broke into a million pieces.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered over the lump in his throat, now he felt like crying. Slowly he drew closer to Bucky.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bucky yelled as he unsheathed a dagger that was hidden on his person. Steve chocked back a cry as Bucky suddenly resembled a wild animal.

"Bucky…" Steve said as he raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "Bucky listen to me when I say this, I will never, never make you forget anything ever again, and if someone ever try's to, they will have me to answer too."

"LIAR!" Bucky yelled as he slammed his metal fist into the ground, leaving a rather large dent.

"Bucky I wouldn't lie about something like that; i wouldn't do that to you." Steve said softly as he grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed.

"That's what everyone said, then they wiped me, the hurt me…and it hurt so much Steve..." Bucky suddenly burst into tears letting out sobs as the tears fell.

"Oh Bucky…come here" Steve said softly as he stretched his left arm out invitingly. Slowly, through sobs, Bucky dropped the knife and moved over to Steve's side. Bucky let out more sobs as he buried his head into Steve's chest. Steve pulled the blanket over the both of them before wrapping his arms around Bucky comfortingly, resting his chin on Bucky's head.

"Shh…its ok I got you….they will never hurt you again, I promise." Steve said as he rubbed Bucky's back as he continued to sob. So Steve let him cry as he softly reassured his lost friend. "I'm with you Buck." Steve said through a small sob of his own.

Slowly Bucky's sobbing stopped. "Until the end of the line?" Bucky asked softly in a muffled tone.

Steve let out a small smile, "Till the end of the line" He confirmed as he moved a hand up to Bucky's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked, not quite sure about the answer himself.

"No…I just want to sleep." Said Bucky tiredly

"Ok Buck" Steve said as he began running his fingers through his friends hair comfortingly. Steve knew Bucky used to only associate touch with pain, never knowing that contact can be comforting, So Steve changed that.

"Thank you" Bucky whispered before drifting off to sleep, focusing on the soft feeling of Steve's fingers in his hair which brought no pain but comfort.

And that's how they stayed; until the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, signalling the break of dawn.

* * *

Once Steve woke, he found himself with one arm wrapped around Bucky, the other still cradling Bucky's head comfortingly, Blanket draped over them.

Steve gave a small smile before resting his chin on Bucky's head

"Love you Buck" Steve whispered softly as he began stroking Bucky's hair again.

Bucky knew Steve thought he was asleep, but he couldn't help melting into Steve's soft touch.

Bucky felt a warm smile spread across his face.

Someone loved him.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
